


Tender? Want Me To Say I Love You?

by mikkimouse



Series: Happy Birthday Mr. Hale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, oops there's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you still up for this?" Derek asked. "If you're tired, we can reschedule—" </p>
<p>"No!" Stiles cut him off. "No, I am one hundred percent on board with doing this tonight. I've been stressed all day—well, for the past two weeks really—and I could seriously, seriously use some relief." </p>
<p>(Or: Stiles can't make it back to Beacon Hills for their regularly scheduled sex date, Derek comes up with an alternate plan. Smut ensues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender? Want Me To Say I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [domesticated-chaos](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com/) and [bleep0bleep](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/) for the beta, and thank you to [literaryoblivion](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/) for alerting me to the existence of long-distance vibrators. God bless technology.
> 
> Like the other works in this series, the title comes from Abney Park's song "Love." 
> 
> If I've missed a tag, please let me know!

**From: Stiles**  
_Change of plans. I can't make it down next weekend :(_  
_I've got a massive presentation on Monday_  
_And we're meeting Saturday afternoon to go over it_  
_I'm sorry :(_

**To: Stiles**  
_That's okay. School comes first._

**From: Stiles**  
_But sexy things! I was looking forward to sexy things!_

**To: Stiles**  
_Stiles. It's fine._  
_Will you be free Saturday night?_

**From: Stiles**  
_Yeah, but I'll be out of my group meeting too late to make it home for the weekend._

**To: Stiles**  
_Would you be interested in Skyping?_

**From: Stiles**  
_Sure, but what can we do via Skype?_

**To: Stiles**  
_I'm sending you a package. You should get it Thursday._

__**From: Stiles**  
_Oh? What kind of package?_

**To: Stiles**  
_The kind that you don't want your roommate to find._  
_Will you be free around nine that night? Mia should be asleep by then._

**From: Stiles  
** _I will be free as a bird._

**To: Stiles**  
_Good. I'd like you to be wearing what I send you by the time you get online._  
_And if you could wear it all day, that would be even better._

**From: Stiles**  
_Wait what_  
_Wearing?_  
_What are you sending me?_  
_DEREK OH MY GOD_  
_It better not be a tail_  
_TAILS ARE ON MY NOPE LIST DEREK  
_

***

Derek sat back in his desk chair, adjusting the camera on his laptop. There was no way he could get the angle to show anything other than his face and the top of his chest, not without looking strange. 

It was ridiculous. He should quit messing with it. 

He glanced at the clock in the corner of his screen. 8:57. Stiles would be on any minute. 

His stomach swooped, and Derek quietly cursed. He was almost as nervous as he had been the first time they'd done a scene, for no reason that he could see. They had been doing this for nearly four months now, hooking up whenever Stiles was home from college and checking items off his "sexual bucket list," as Stiles had dubbed it. It was fun, exhilarating in a way Derek hadn't felt in a long time, if ever. Stiles was just so...eager and energetic with everything. He was one of the brattiest subs Derek had ever been with, but he was also one of the best. 

Derek shook his head. The point was, he shouldn't be nervous. 

He headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Though he really wanted beer, and it would undoubtedly do a better job of calming his nerves, Derek didn't want to be impaired during a scene. Especially not their first long-distance scene. 

Maybe that was why he was nervous. 

He detoured on the way back to his office and paused outside Mia's door, listening. She'd gone down with minimal fuss around eight, and now he heard nothing but her steady breathing. Thank God for shorter winter days. It made it easier to get her to bed when it was already dark outside.

From his office, he heard the telltale _ding_ of the Skype connection, and his heart beat faster. It was time. 

He headed back, closing and locking the office door behind him, and settled in his chair once again before he answered the call. 

Stiles's face popped up on his screen, bright and a little flushed. He grinned. "Hey, Mr. Hale." 

A frisson of heat ran up his spine at the familiar words. "Stiles. How are you doing? Presentation coming along?" 

Stiles nodded, fingers tapping a syncopated rhythm on his desk. "Yeah, it's coming. Group meeting today took _forever_ , but it was productive, at least. Beth's worse than Lydia for riding our asses about getting shit done." He shook his head. "Sorry. You don't want to hear about this." 

Derek raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't want to hear about it, I wouldn't have asked."

Stiles shrugged. "I think it'll be okay. We all seem to know what we're doing. I'll be glad when it's over. The waiting is the worst part." 

Derek grimaced in sympathy; he remembered all too well his handful of college presentations. "You'll do great, I'm sure."

"Thanks." Stiles grinned, though it looked a little tired. 

"Are you still up for this?" Derek asked. "If you're tired, we can reschedule—" 

"No!" Stiles cut him off. "No, I am one hundred percent on board with doing this tonight. I've been stressed all day—well, for the past two weeks really—and I could seriously, _seriously_ use some relief." 

His heart twinged, and Derek wished he could be there, wished he could hold Stiles until that tension seeped from his shoulders, could make sure he was eating something other than peanut butter sandwiches and ramen. Could help him relax in person, be right there as Stiles unraveled when Derek coaxed him to the edge and over. 

But he couldn't, so tonight, he would do the next best thing. 

He settled back in his desk chair and smiled. "Well then. Did you get your package yesterday?" 

Stiles flushed, his cheeks turning a beautiful pink. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did. I didn't have a chance to open it until late, though." 

"What did you think?" 

"I like it." Stiles ducked his head. "I'm just not sure what I'm going to do with it." 

"I would think the underwear was fairly self-explanatory," Derek said drily. 

Stiles laughed, a little high-pitched. "Yeah, yeah it definitely was." 

"Did you wear it today?" 

Stiles nodded, his eyes flicking away from Derek and his cheeks turning even redder. "It's really hard to concentrate on a group presentation when you're wearing red lacy panties, just so you know." 

"It sounds like you managed." 

Stiles wiggled in his seat. "Yes, somehow I managed to keep myself only half-hard for four hours while my group argued about criminology statistics." 

"Only half?" Derek clucked his tongue. "We'll have to see about getting you all the way there." 

"Oh yeah? And just how do you plan on doing that, big guy?" 

"With this," Derek held up his phone, "and that other present I sent you." 

Stiles raised his eyebrows and reached off-camera, then held up the vibrator that had been in the box as well. "This I understand, but I'm not sure how your phone comes into it." 

Derek brought up the app he'd downloaded and tapped a few keys. A second later, the vibrator buzzed to life, and Stiles yelped like he'd been shocked and dropped it. 

Derek winced. "Careful. That wasn't exactly cheap." 

"Oh my God." Stiles exhaled slowly and picked it back up. "You can control this?" 

Derek nodded.

Stiles looked down at himself. "Well, I think that worked for getting me the rest of the way to hard." 

He had no idea why the bluntness charmed him, but it did. Derek smiled and smothered a laugh. "Well, if you'd like to get this show on the road, position your camera so I can see your bed, and get undressed." 

Stiles grinned blindingly and jumped to his feet, whipping his shirt over his head. All Derek could see was the side of his chest and stomach, the expanse of pale mole-dotted skin. And just over the edge of his jeans, a sliver of red lace. 

Derek's mouth went dry at the sight. "Stiles." 

Stiles paused, and must have seen something on Derek's face, because he scooted over so that he was right in the center of the screen, rather than just off to the side of it. "I forgot, you haven't seen me in these yet, have you?" 

All Derek could do was shake his head. 

Stiles's hands drifted to his fly, and he undid it achingly slowly. They hadn't talked about this, but God, Derek wasn't going to stop him. Not when he couldn't tear his eyes away. 

The jeans slid away to reveal the red lace underwear, a bright contrast to Stiles's pale, creamy skin. They were specially made to allow for more room at the front, but Stiles's hard cock jutted off to the side, held against his hipbone by the underwear. 

It was one of the most erotic sights Derek had ever seen. 

Stiles ran his hand over his cock, squeezing the base of it. "Like what you see, Mr. Hale?" 

Derek nodded. He could barely form words right now. "Perfect." He cleared his throat before he tried to speak again. "How do they feel?" 

"Good," Stiles said, like he was surprised by it. "Like...really good." 

Derek shifted his weight and adjusted himself. "That's good to hear. You think you'd like to wear them all day, just because? Walk around with the knowledge that you're in lace underwear and no one knows?" 

"You would know," Stiles said, fingers trailing along the lacy hem of the panties. "I'd text you a picture before I left for the day so you'd know I was walking around like that." 

"Mm." Derek pressed the heel of his hand into his crotch. "That would be a very good start to my day, I think." 

Stiles gave himself one final squeeze, and then he stepped away from the computer and spread out on his bed. "How's this? Can you see me?" 

"I can see you," Derek said. "Beautifully. Get the vibrator and the lube. You're going to leave the underwear on." 

Stiles grinned wickedly. "Yes, Mr. Hale." 

He stood and grabbed the items from his desk, then shoved his chair further out of the way. It hadn't been obscuring Derek's vision at all, but then again, he wanted as little between him and Stiles as possible. 

"Good," Derek said, once Stiles was back on the bed. "Now I want to watch you open yourself up. When you're ready, you can put the vibrator in." 

Stiles made a noise and slicked up his fingers, reaching back to slip two of them inside his hole. 

"Take it slow," Derek said. "I don't want you to hurt yourself." 

"Yes, but I want me to have that vibrator inside my ass as soon as possible." Stiles bit his lip and let out a little moan. "Maybe I'm a little eager for you to fuck my brains out long-distance."

God, that was a beautiful thought. Derek pressed his own lips together and gripped his thighs. "I'd prefer you to enjoy getting your brains fucked out, instead of having to take a break because you tore something." 

Stiles laughed breathlessly, and turned so Derek could see right where his fingers disappeared inside him, stretching himself. "C'mon, I was getting super intimate with Miguel for at least a year before you came along." 

He tamped down on the jealousy that sprang up in his chest. The name sounded familiar, but Derek couldn't place it. "Miguel?" 

Stiles sighed and laughed again. "My favorite vibrator." 

Derek felt like an idiot, but before he could laugh at himself, Stiles worked three fingers into his ass and Derek nearly swallowed his tongue. 

He undid his belt and pants as quickly as he could. He was already well on his way to hard, and at this point, he would have to work to keep from coming before Stiles did. 

Derek leaned back into his chair and took a deep breath, watching Stiles as he writhed on the bed, three fingers buried in his ass and his hard cock straining against the red lace fabric of the underwear. Stiles was gorgeous, pale skin flushing pink in spots, glistening where his sweat pooled at the small of his back, and they hadn't even really gotten started yet. Derek could have watched forever. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Stiles withdrew his fingers and slicked up the vibrator, sliding it inside him with a sharp gasp. "Doesn't feel as good as you." 

His cock throbbed, and Derek stroked himself slowly, relishing the feeling. "Well, we'll make do with the next best thing. And remember, no touching your cock and no coming until I say so." 

Stiles rolled from his side onto his back and winked at Derek. "Yes, Mr. Hale." 

_Fucking hell_. It took Derek two tries to tap the code into his phone and get it open, but he brought up the app and put the vibrator on its lowest setting. 

Stiles's hips jerked upward, and he said something so softly Derek couldn't quite make it out. 

"If you want me to hear you, you'll have to speak up," Derek said. 

"I said _fuck_ , oh my God." Stiles whined, hips arching off the bed and hands digging into the comforter on either side of him. "This might be edging Miguel out of his place as my—"

Derek tapped twice on his phone. 

"Fuck!" Stiles shouted. "Oh my God, never mind, top vibrator, definitely top vibrator, _fuck_ , fuck..." 

He writhed on the bed, comforter fisted in his hands, the vibrator loud enough now that Derek could hear a soft, insistent buzz over the computer speakers. Stiles was utterly gorgeous like this, cursing and panting, hips arching into the air for friction he wouldn't find. And he was completely at Derek's mercy. 

God, he wanted to stride across the room and kiss him, brush the sweaty hair off his forehead and tell him how good he was, but the whir of the computer fan reminded Derek that he was two hours and over a hundred miles away. 

However, he could still do at least one of those things. 

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look like this?" Derek asked, his voice so much rougher than it normally was. "God, you look so good, Stiles. You're doing so well for me."

Stiles's hips stuttered in the air, and he said, "Oh fuck, I'm so close—"

Derek quickly tapped his phone and turned the vibrator off.

Stiles dropped back to the bed with a whining curse, as limp as if he'd been held up with strings and all of them had been snipped at once. "Oh my God, you _asshole_." 

Derek laughed. "I'm not ready for you to come yet." 

Stiles glared at him, but there wasn't much heat to it. "I could just fuck myself on the vibrator. Use it like a dildo." 

"You could," Derek agreed. "But then I wouldn't be fucking your brains out long-distance, as you so eloquently put it. And you don't actually _want_ to come before I let you, do you?"

Stiles continued to glare, but it only lasted another five seconds before he turned back to stare at his ceiling with an annoyed huff. He grumbled something Derek couldn't quite make out. 

"What was that?" Derek asked, though he had a feeling he knew. 

"I said you know I don't, jerk." Stiles stuck out his tongue, but his cheeks flushed pink, whether from exertion, arousal, or mild embarrassment, Derek couldn't tell. "I like it when I have to wait for you to let me." 

Fuck, even long distance, Stiles knew just what to say to push him closer to the edge. Derek pressed his lips together and stroked himself once, and then pressed down on the base of his cock. "Mm, that's good." He turned the vibrator on its lowest setting once again, relishing in the gasp Stiles let out. "Because I like that, too."

"Well, we're just a perfect— _ohgod—_ fucking match then, aren't we?" Stiles gasped out. 

His heart beat faster at the words. _No, that's not what he means_ , Derek scolded himself. _He's nineteen, for God's sake. This is just sex. This isn't—there isn't anything more. Can't be._

He shouldn't even be doing _this_ , but Derek's willpower wasn't strong enough to resist Stiles, not even now, after nearly four months of their relationship, such as it were.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and tapped the vibrator up a few notches. Stiles's moans were more than enough to drive every other distraction out of his mind. 

Stiles twisted on the bed, still clutching at the comforter like a lifeline, but even though it had to be driving him crazy, his fingers didn't so much as twitch toward his cock. 

Derek stroked himself lazily, watching Stiles arch off his bed, heels digging into the mattress and his pretty pink mouth alternating between muttered curses and groans. It was better than any porn he'd ever seen, not only because it was Stiles, but because this was just for him. Only for him. 

Derek opened his desk drawer and pulled out his own lube, setting it off to the side. He'd want some soon. But for now...

He turned the vibrator off again. 

"Fucking _fuck!_ " Stiles shouted, the second word almost like a sob. "Fuck, Derek, fuck, please—"

Derek had to shut his eyes and take a deep breath before he could form any kind of response. "Do you have something you want to ask me, Stiles?" 

Stiles took two shuddering breaths before he spoke. "Please let me come, Mr. Hale, _please_."

The words made his cock jump, and Derek pushed his fist into his mouth to keep from moaning aloud. Stiles always found a way to get under his skin, even more so now when he had no idea he was even doing it. 

"Good boy," he said, and turned the vibrator up as high as it would go. 

Stiles shouted, his whole body jerking upward as if pulled by an invisible string. 

Derek squirted lube into his hand and slicked up his cock, shivering at the touch. He leaned back in his chair, stroking himself slowly and steadily, watching Stiles moan and curse incoherently on the bed. His pale skin was pink now with exertion, the red lace of the underwear practically glowing like a beacon against it, drawing Derek's gaze time and again. His dark hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and his lips moved with words Derek couldn't hear. 

There was something both frustrating and arousing about being able to look but not touch, to giving Stiles pleasure without actually laying a finger on him. Derek wasn't sure if he loved it or hated it, but regardless, it was driving him to distraction, pushing him closer to the edge. 

Heat pooled in his stomach and his toes curled against the ground, his orgasm building steadily. Derek stilled his hand, pulling himself back from the brink. He wanted to see Stiles come first. 

"Come for me," he said, voice rough. "I want to see you come for me, Stiles."

Derek had no idea if he was speaking loud enough for Stiles to hear him, with the sound of the vibrator and given how far he was from the computer, but Stiles's hips stuttered and he shouted, "Fuck, _Derek_ , fuck, fuck I—"

Derek jerked himself faster and came just seconds later, to the fading sounds of Stiles's orgasm. He had the presence of mind to turn the vibrator off before he sagged boneless in his chair, enjoying the afterglow. 

After almost a full minute of silence, Stiles groaned and rolled onto his side, facing Derek once again. "Holy shit, that was awesome." 

Derek laughed and dragged his clean hand through his hair. "That was...very good." 

"Very good," Stiles repeated, rolling his eyes. "Well, you weren't the one with the vibrator in your ass, so I guess I can understand." 

"True, but I had the better view," Derek said. 

"You sweet-talker, you." Stiles reached behind him and pulled out the vibrator with a wince. "This is definitely my new favorite toy. Thank you. That was...wow. So much wow."

Derek chuckled and grabbed a tissue from his desk to clean up. "You should probably clean up. And be sure to drink some water." 

"Mmm." Stiles waved his hand in the direction of his desk. "I've got the little post-sexytimes kit, just like you said. I'm still basking in the afterglow of a truly spectacular orgasm." He glanced down. "I'm not sure if the underwear survived, though." 

"They did come with cleaning instructions." 

"Good." Stiles wiggled into the bed. "I'd hate to have ruined them my first time wearing them." 

"That would be a shame," Derek agreed.

With a grunt, Stiles pushed himself up into a sitting position and staggered over toward the computer. He disappeared just out of camera range, and Derek heard the sound of a drawer opening and slamming shut. 

A moment later, Stiles settled back into his chair in front of the webcam, now in a white T-shirt and sweatpants, and twisted the top off a bottle of water and took a swig. "There, happy?" 

"Very," Derek said. "Do you have a snack?" 

Stiles reached off-camera and pulled a small plastic cup of strawberries into view. "I do indeed. How about you?" 

Derek held up his own cup of water. "You know, I'm the one who's supposed to worry about you." 

Stiles frowned like he was thinking deeply about something. "Hm, don't recall that being on our list. Guess that means I can worry about you, too."

Something tingly and fond uncurled in Derek's chest, and he took a drink to hide his smile. "I'm not sure anyone's insisted on worrying about me before. Except maybe my sister and her wife."

"Well, I'm happy to be the first, then," Stiles said. "Did you eat your vegetables at dinner? Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Derek snorted into his water cup. "You're ridiculous." 

"I'm serious," Stiles said, but he was grinning. "So how's Mia doing?" 

"Good. Excited about winter break and Christmas. We're supposed to meet Laura and Erica and go get a tree tomorrow," Derek said. 

"Sounds like a better Sunday than I have planned." Stiles popped a strawberry in his mouth. "More studying, and we're supposed to meet again to review the presentation." 

"Ouch." Derek winced sympathetically. "Is next week your finals?" 

Stiles shook his head. "Well, this presentation is our final for this class. And then the week after is the actual finals week." He thudded his head on his desk. "I'm going to be so ready for the break, you have no idea. I'm going to sleep the entire first weekend that I'm back." 

"I can imagine." Derek tapped his fingers on his cup, trying to think of how to ask the next question. "Hey, I have a favor to ask."

Stiles lifted his head. "Yeah?" 

Derek took a deep breath and let it all spill out. "Mia's asking if you'll take her to see Santa." 

Stiles's eyebrows shot up and he sat up straight in his chair. "What, really?" 

Derek shrugged. "I know you've taken her the last couple of years because I've been busy, and I had planned on doing it this year, but she started asking about it the day after Thanksgiving. And..." He really hadn't had the heart to say no, so he'd told Mia that he'd ask. 

"Awwww." Stiles grinned. "Yeah, I'll take her. It's always fun." 

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you," Derek said, with no small amount of feeling. "I know you've probably got other plans, but—"

"Hey, man, I love Mia, you know that," Stiles cut him off. "I like spending time with her. I mean, I like spending time with her dad maybe a _little_ more, for obvious reasons," he winked, "but I love watching her when I'm in town. So yeah. I'll totally take her to see Santa."

The fond feeling in his chest twisted, and all Derek could say was "Thank you" again. 

Stiles nodded and yawned hugely. "Holy shit, I feel like I just got slammed with the tireds." 

Derek was beginning to feel it himself. "It's been a long day," he said. "Why don't you go lie down? I'll stay on with you until you go to sleep." 

Stiles stretched. "You don't have to do that."

_I want to_ , Derek thought, but held back the words. "It's better not to leave you alone after we do any kind of scene," he said instead. "Aftercare, remember?" 

Stiles smiled, a little dopily. "Yeah, I remember. I feel fine, though." 

"Good. Let's keep it that way." 

Stiles rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "Fine, fine. Talking to you a little longer will be such a hardship." 

Derek scoffed, and watched as Stiles grabbed his water bottle and then flopped into bed, setting the bottle on the table beside him. 

Stiles nestled into his pillow and poked one eye out to look at Derek. "So are you just going to watch me silently, like a big creeper?" 

Derek stiffened. "I'm not—" 

"I'm teasing," Stiles said, lifting his head up. "You're not a creeper at all. Just...talk to me?" 

Derek ducked his head. "I'm not as good at talking as you are." 

"Sure you are." Stiles dropped his head back to his pillow and wiggled around under the covers, presumably until he reached a more comfortable position. "Tell me about the shit you pulled in high school." 

"I didn't pull any shit in high school," Derek said. "College, on the other hand..." 

"Oh, this is going to be good." 

Derek talked about the time he and Boyd had dressed up as Darth Maul and Obi-Wan for Halloween, and then staged a full-out lightsaber battle in the backyard of the party they were attending. Since they'd both taken fencing as an extracurricular the year before, it had been a pretty good show. 

That led him into the story of how Erica and Laura got together, and he was halfway into the part where he'd accidentally walked in on them (to be fair, he _had_ told Erica he was coming over, she had just forgotten) when he saw that Stiles was sound asleep. 

Derek stopped talking and just watched for a moment, listening to the faint sound of Stiles's deep, even breathing, before he said, "Good night, Stiles," and reluctantly turned off his computer. 

He shut off the lights in his office, checked on Mia once more, and then went to his bedroom to go to sleep himself. 

Now that he was alone, he rested his forehead against the wall and let out a long sigh. 

This...was bad. Sexual attraction he could deal with. But this—having domestic talks, wanting to be with Stiles just to take care of him, wanting to see him with Mia—this was so much more than just sexual attraction. 

Derek pushed it away. Stiles was only nineteen. He hadn't even finished college yet. There was no way he'd want something more with a man eleven years older than him, with a job and a daughter and myriad other responsibilities. He wouldn't want serious and long-term, and Derek really couldn't have anything casual. Not with Mia. 

He sighed again and went to get ready for bed. He'd been dealing with it. He'd just continue to do so until Stiles decided he wanted something else, something better, and then Derek would go back to only seeing him when he babysat for Mia. This was always how it was going to end; he'd known that from the start. There was no sense in getting melancholy about it. 

No matter how much he repeated the mantra, it did absolutely nothing to ease the ache in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be at least one more part! (I thought two originally, but I've been poking at an outline and I think it may just end up being one. We'll see.)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m).


End file.
